Flyoceanicair.com
Flyoceanicair.com is the second official Oceanic Airlines website by ABC/''Lost, after the first official site, Oceanic-air.com. On December 28th, 2007, its existence was announced via a press release on ABC Medianet. The press release contained a telephone number that directed the audience to the new website. The announcement dealt with Oceanic's return to the airways, and was downloadable from the website itself as well. Press release December 28, 2007 OCEANIC AIRLINES ANNOUNCES ITS RETURN TO THE AIRWAYS ''“TAKING YOU PLACES YOU NEVER IMAGINED” Flights Begin December 31 To Nine Markets Oceanic Airlines announced today their return to the airways. Beginning December 31, operations and flights to nine markets will resume, “Taking You Places You Never Imagined.” Destinations include: * Los Angeles, CA * Tustin, CA * Ames, IA * Miami, FL * New York, NY * Portland, OR * Knoxville, TN * Seoul, South Korea * Sydney, Australia “We are very eager to resume flying and apologize for any inconvenience our temporary closure may have caused our loyal customers,” said Michael Orteig, President, Oceanic Airlines. “Oceanic Airlines is proud to be a top tier flight provider and looks forward to providing travelers with many more years of unparalleled service.” About Oceanic Airlines In business for over 25 years, Oceanic Airlines is a major airline carrier and offers the highest caliber of service for international and domestic flights. Destinations include Los Angeles, London, Sydney and South Korea. Oceanic Airlines Contact: Georgia Cavanagh (818) 460-5520 for more information Notes * PDF author is "Kelly". * When phoned, Georgia's voicemail was reached where you were supposed to leave a name and number and they would get back to you. It also announced the site Flyoceanicair.com itself, and the comment that it would go up on December 31, 2007. * The nine destinations mentioned in the press release are all connected to main characters of Lost. :*Los Angeles, CA - Jack, Hurley, Ana Lucia :*Tustin, CA - Locke :*Ames, IA - Kate :*Miami, FL - Juliet :*New York, NY - Michael, Rose, Bernard :*Portland, OR - Ben :*Knoxville, TN - Sawyer :*Seoul, South Korea - Sun, Jin :*Sydney, Australia - Claire, Walt *In the London shot of the video, Big Ben's hands are reading 8:15 Original content * Before December 31, apart from the downloadable press release, the site only contained a seemingly standard commercial (pictures on the right side). ** Australian stewardess in front of the Sydney Opera House: "The adventure of a lifetime awaits you. Oceanic Airlines will take you places ...." ** Asian stewardess in front of Big Ben (London): ".... you've only imagined in your wildest dreams. Oceanic Airlines, ...." ** Brunette stewardess in front of a tropical island: ".... your ultimate destination!" Note * This commercial was also shown during a Twilight Zone marathon on the SciFi channel. December 31 hack During the evening hours of December 31st EST the video was altered. The letters Find815.com flashed onto the screen several times before a bearded man broke in, and asked help to find the passengers of Flight 815. Notes *Hidden in the source code of the site after the hack the words "Smash Moat" and "A Warn Witness". "Smash moat" is an anagram for "Sam Thomas" and "A Warn Witness" is an anagram for "I Want Answers" External links * Fly Oceanic Air *FIND815.com *Find Out Pedia *Bali Holiday Fun de:Flyoceanicair.com es:Flyoceanicair.com fr:Flyoceanicair.com it:Flyoceanicair.com pt:Flyoceanicair.com Category:Expanded Universe Category:Find 815 Category:Official sites Category:Websites